Hermana
by Zoe-Zoldyeck
Summary: No soy buena en los títulos... lo sé... tampoco el los resúmenes... también lo sé... ¬¬ Lean y dejen reviews TT


¡¡¡HOLAS!!! ¿Cómo están todos? Ne!!! Mi segundo FanFic y también de Hunter X Hunter!!! Espero les guste

Disclaimer: no nada me pertenece, de lo contrario yo aparecería ahí ¬¬...

Atención: no sé si habrá o no yaoi... en éste capítulo no, pero en los siguientes... pues ya les avisaré U...

Advertencia: me copian y les mando a Zeno Zaoldyeck ¬¬

Dedicatoria: a Aoi-Hikawa, por ser la única que me dejó un review de mi primer FanFic

Simplemente allí estaba, no sabía como ni porque, pero allí estaba. Antes de poder preguntar nada aparecía ante sus ojos la cabeza de "La Araña": Kuroro Ruciful. Quiso correr, esconderse, evitar esa mirada de asesino sin sentimientos, pero no pudo. Al instante de mirarlo sintió un golpe detrás, en su nuca, y quedó dormida.

Cuando abrió los ojos logró, lentamente, divisar algo... un hombre con un cuello que le llegaba a tapar hasta la nariz y de baja estatura.

-Hola, pequeña- dijo demostrando un intento de sonar amable. No lo podía lograr, esos siete años de asesinatos continuos lo evitaban.

-Ho... hola- dijo como podía, estaba muy mareada y desconcertada.

-¿Ya despertó?- oyó esa voz y comprendió la situación: querían que se uniera al Genei Ryodan.

-¿Puedo irme?- dijo ya completamente consciente de sus actos.

-No, deseamos que te unas a "La Araña"- recibió por respuesta de parte del "Líder".

-¿Y que me sucederá si no quiero?- preguntó.

-DEBES pero no puedes escoger-

-No es cierto- su rostro quedó congelado, nada se podía deducir de su expresión facial ni de sus ojos.

-Si lo es, y ya verás porque, pequeña Hiya-

-¡No me digas pequeña!- así solo la podía llamar su hermano... pero el había muerto, y por eso ella escapó de la "Ciudad de las Estrellas Fugaces".

-Ya entenderás porque te digo así y porque debes unirte a la araña, ahora descansa, pequeña Hiya-

Y la chica se desmayó.

Soñó recordando a su hermano mayor, quien siempre la cuidó y entendió en su ahora casi acabada vida. Estaba más segura que su hermano no querría que se una a un grupo de asesinos y ladrones. "Aunque hacen obras de caridad" dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza. "Una buena obra no paga una vida de pecados" se intentó convencer.

-Pequeña Hiya, pequeña Hiya- oyó decir. Y lo vió.

-¿Hermano?- no lo podía creer...

-Si, pequeña Hiya- vió que le sonreía. Cabello rubio oscuro, ojos verdes.

-¡¡¡Sharlnack!!!- lo abrazó... tantos años creyéndolo muerto y ahora estaba frente a ella, sonriendo, como la última vez que lo vió –Pero... ¿qué haces aquí?. ¿También te capturó el Genei Ryodan?.

-No, yo soy parte de "La Araña", el número nueve para ser más precisos.-

Lo vió a los ojos, no podía ser cierto. Preferiría que hubiese muerto antes que se una a un grupo de asesinos.

-No es cierto... tú no eres mi hermano, el nunca se hubiera unido a un grupo de homicidas y ladrones, nunca... ¡aunque lo obligaran!- lo empujó y salió corriendo, ese hombre no podía ser su hermano, quien la cuidó y le dijo que nunca aceptara hacer nada contra alguien.

Seguía corriendo si saber a dónde iba a parar hasta que una katana casi la degolla.

-Alto ahí, ¿quién eres tú?- vió a un hombre que parecía una samurai salido de un libro de historia.

-¡¿Qué te importa?!- trató de salir corriendo pero de repente se vió sujetada por unos hilos.

-Responde- divisó a una mujer de cabellos violáceos y ojidorada.

-Hi... Hiya Amamiya- el hombre y la mujer se vieron entre sí.

-¿Amamiya no es el apellido de Sharlnack?. ¿Eres pariente de él?- le preguntaron.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con el Genei Ryodan- unas lágrimas desbordaron de sus ojos- nada...-

-Le cuesta aceptarlo, pero ya verán que en cuanto se acostumbre será la integrante más fiel del grupo- dijo el recientemente nombrado miembro de "La Araña".

-No es cierto, yo no soy tu hermana ni tampoco me uniré a éste grupo.-

-Peque...-

-¡NO ME DIGAS PEQUEÑA HIYA!- y así salió corriendo dejando a Sharlnack solo... sin la compañía de su ser más amado. Solo, bien sabía, podría consolarlo por completo Shizuku, la número ocho del grupo. Pero sabía que eso era imposible, su amor no era correspondido, estaba saliendo con el líder, estaba solo...

Hasta aquí! Si, ya sé que quedó muy feo, pero es solo el principio!!! Esperen a que salgan los demás personajes de Hunter X Hunter!!!

Ahora, si dejan un review... por ahí tenga inspiración para hacer mejor el siguiente capítulo ( XD )

¡¡¡Matta ne!!!

Zoe Zaoldyeck.-··-..- obsesionada con Uing-san!!! o


End file.
